An Assassins' Daughter
by havenn
Summary: An assassin. A prince. An assassionation attempt gone wrong. Very wrong.


AN: Okay, I swear I will finish this story. I will!! Totally random idea, with a lot of OTOC moments and a few twists from the original plot. By the way, the summary doesn't mean the dragon being assassinated, hehe. That's later...  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"...and then the gallant king slayed the dragon and became ruler of all Fanelia."  
  
Van looked up at his brother with eyes full of sympathetic tears. "Brother, but why did he kill the dragon? That's mean."  
  
"That is what to become of those destined to be king and I hope you never have to be put through that." Van showed a weak smile to his brother and rubbed his reddening-tired eyes.  
  
"Goodnight, Brother," Van said as he slumped off to his room. Folken too headed towards his room, but subconsciously wandered out onto his private balcony. His auburn eyes turned towards the majestic Twin Moons hanging nonchalantly from the darkening sky.  
  
"But am I really destined to be king?"  
  
( Two Years Later )  
  
"Are you sure you are ready, Lord Folken? We still have many maneuvers you could afford to work on," Balgus complained dryly.  
  
"Yes...yes, I can't back out now," Folken said his head bowed as Balgus assembled his armor. "Unless you think I am unable...?"  
  
"No, of course I think you are able it's just that someone so young, such as yourself, shouldn't be—" Balgus was cut off by the loud screaming of a child.  
  
"Brother!" Van's tear-stained face appeared through the doorway. "Brother! Don't go!" Folken turned and kneeled, outstretching his arms for his incoming sibling. Van ran into Folken's arms sobbing openly. "...Brother...please don't go..."  
  
Folken craned his neck to see Balgus' compassionate look towards Van. Folken pushed Van forward and held onto his shoulders, staring straight into his watering eyes. "Van, you know I have to go."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Van."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Van, I have to go now. Thank you Balgus, I hope to be seeing you by the weeks' end.  
  
"Goodbye Brother." And Folken left the room leaving Van sobbing next to Balgus.  
  
"But...I love you, Brother..."  
  
* * *  
  
Folken quivered nervously as the ground beneath shook. He had no idea of how big the land dragon was, but it couldn't be but a foot taller than him, right? "I just need the heart...I just need the heart..." he mumbled to himself as the sun threatened to hide itself from the oncoming battle. In a few moments the sky would turn to its nightly inky blackness.  
  
Folken bent his head and watched his sword gleam in the slits of remaining light that taunted him with just enough light to see about a half foot in front of him. And then the ground stopped shaking. Folken instinctively looked up to become up close and personal with the dragon's webbed toe. His head reached its highest angle of verticalness and he could only see halfway up the dragon.  
  
"Oh shit," he cried as he impulsively spread his wings and took flight. Once above the dragon, he got an idea of about how big it was. Let's just say its eye was bigger than Folken. "I'll have to thank Balgus for alerting me of the size of this monster." He disregarded the thought he may never have time to thank, let only see, Balgus again. For a while Folken circled the dragon, planning his escapade.  
  
Meanwhile the feeble dragon meandered around on the hill. His body was torn and bloody, as he had just lost a mêlée with another dragon. The dragon was attempting to make it to the Dragon Graveyard since he knew he had no chance of surviving. Unfortunately, he wouldn't make it because his stubby legs collapsed beneath him, causing him to lose any chance of survival, or travel. He knew it was the end...all he could do was let go, let go of life...  
  
"Got it!" Folken dive-bombed to the ground, and slunk over to where the dragon was rasping its last breaths of life. He stood next to the dragon's shoulder, sword above his head, and thrust the sharpened point into the poor creatures arm. "I have defeated the dragon!"  
  
Folken sauntered over to the dragon's lifeless chest, and with a face full of disgust, he plunged his sword deep into the beasts' chest cavity, swirling it around. When he believed the heart free, he rolled up his sleeve and pulled out the heart with a face mingled with pride and disgust.  
  
Without a moment to spare, he hopped on his horse (AN: That Appeared Out Of No Where TAOONW) and rode off to the Fanelian Castle.  
  
( Three Years Later ) The large Fanelian crowd cheered as they recognized their new king. King Folken. It was all Folken could have hoped for and more. He survived the dragon a mere three years ago, and now ruled over all of Fanelia. Now if only he could find that brother of his...  
  
AN: R&R please! Flames are welcome! Hope you enjoyed! 


End file.
